Amour d'un souvenir
by Yunaeris
Summary: "Le prince que tu attends n'existe plus. J'ai gagné la bataille. Je suis lui maintenant." Ayant absorbé trop de souvenirs, Xion ne sait plus qui elle est. Mais elle sait que Kairi sera toujours là pour elle... n'est-ce pas? KaiShi.


**Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Square Enix et Disney.**

 **C'était censé être le septième OS de la Semaine de l'OS du 24 août au 30 août 2015.**

 **Dans cette fic, Ifalna est la mère de Sora (oui, j'aime bien l'idée que Sora soit le frère ou demi-frère d'Aeris).**

 **Bonne lecture ! S'il y a des reviews auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre directement, j'y répondrai sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Amour d'un souvenir**

Les dernières gouttes d'eau se volatilisèrent dans la terre meuble, entre les racines des fleurs. Kairi se redressa, reposa l'énorme arrosoir et s'essuya son front en sueur, sans se soucier de son gant de jardinage terreux qui vint frotter contre ses mèches en désordre. Ce n'était pas fin avril, mais le soleil frappait de plein fouet. Seuls les quelques arbres entourant le jardin et la petite brise occasionnelle qui venait faire frémir les plates-bandes de fleurs apportaient un peu de fraîcheur.

Kairi se retourna.

« Madame, je vais remplir les arrosoirs ! »

Ifalna, agenouillée dans la terre quelques plates-bandes plus loin, lui adressa un vague signe de la main pour montrer son accord. Kairi s'empara de ses deux arrosoirs et emprunta le petit sentier dallé qui contournait la maison, espérant que la journée soit bientôt terminée. Au moins, songeait-elle, porter des arrosoirs remplis d'eau durant toute l'après-midi ne pouvait que la muscler. Riku ne pourrait plus se moquer de ses bras fins quand il reviendra.

Déterminée à briser la monotonie de ses week-ends, Kairi avait entreprit d'accepter toutes sortes de petits travaux, dans l'espoir de se changer les idées, et surtout de cesser de fixer l'océan en espérant apercevoir quelque chose à l'horizon. Cette semaine, la jeune fille avait croisé Ifalna à la boulangerie : c'était une femme brune qui vivait seule à l'orée du village, près de la côte, dans une modeste demeure entourée d'arbres. Fleuriste et guérisseuse, son jardin qui regorgeait de plantes en tous genres lui demandait beaucoup de temps pour l'entretenir, aussi Kairi avait proposé ses services. Ifalna avait accepté et, en ce beau dimanche d'avril, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée ici, des bottes boueuses aux pieds et des gants usés aux mains, avec pour tâche d'arroser les précieuses plates-bandes soigneusement entretenues de la guérisseuse, qui s'étendaient derrière la maison. Un travail certes pénible mais qui curieusement lui faisait du bien.

Devant la maison, émergeant du mur, un robinet qui gouttait dans une cuvette n'attendait plus que ses arrosoirs. Elle posa le premier contre le mur crépi et attendit patiemment qu'il se remplisse.

Le robinet était usé et peu d'eau s'en échappait, aussi Kairi s'adossa au mur pour se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, offert par ses parents à son entrée au lycée mais dont elle ne se servait que peu : parfois Selphie la contactait, mais elle n'avait en fait pas beaucoup d'amis proches, depuis que Riku était parti.

Elle regarda l'écran : comme elle s'y attendait, aucun message, aucun appel manqué. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle attendait, quelles nouvelles, et de qui, elle espérait recevoir.

Ayant achevé sa besogne, la jeune fille saisit les anses des arrosoirs et fit volte face, avant de se figer.

Elle n'avait pas entendu s'ouvrir le portillon qui menait à la route, un vieil ouvrage de bois et de métal qui grinçait quand on l'effleurait, et pourtant une jeune visiteuse se tenait à l'entrée du jardin, l'air fort mal à l'aise. Intriguée, Kairi reposa les arrosoirs et s'avança d'un pas, la dévisageant.

C'était une jeune fille dont les cheveux noirs coupés courts encadraient un visage à moitié plongé dans l'ombre des arbres mais dont les traits lui parurent curieusement familiers. Malgré le soleil, elle était entièrement recouverte d'un manteau noir qui effleurait presque le sol, laissant entrapercevoir une paire de bottes de la même couleur. La jeune fille paraissait hésitante, ses grands yeux bleus passant de Kairi à la maison, avant de très rapidement s'esquiver à gauche et à droite pour fouiller les recoins du jardin. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, cachées sous des gants noirs.

Remise de sa surprise, Kairi ne put s'empêcher de la plaindre. La pauvre devait souffrir dans une telle tenue sous le soleil de plomb. Apitoyée, elle s'avança, esquissa un sourire et la salua courtoisement.

« Bonjour !

-Oh ! » La fille eut un mouvement de recul. « Bonjour... euh...

-Tu cherches Ifalna ? » avança gentiment Kairi, ne sachant pas très bien si elle devait vouvoyer ou tutoyer l'intruse.

Elle décida du second, la fille ne paraissant pas plus âgée qu'elle. Était-ce une de ses camarades du lycée ? Elle ne lui disait rien...

La fille n'en parut que davantage perdue. Elle ne semblait pas savoir que répondre.

« La guérisseuse », précisa Kairi.

Non, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, bien que son visage lui semblait familier. Peut-être était-ce une paysanne des fermes isolées de l'île ?

« ...Non. »

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas l'habitude de discuter avec des étrangers ? Kairi prit conscience que son apparence ne devait pas inviter à la discussion. Elle ôta ses gants et lissa ses vêtements tachés d'eau sale et de terre avec un sourire aimable, s'approchant de quelques pas.

La fille recula d'un pas.

« J'ai... hum... entendu dire que quelqu'un vivait ici », dit-elle.

Elle semblait choisir ses mots avec soin.

« Oui, en effet, répondit Kairi sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. C'est la guérisseuse du village, Ifalna.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

-Non, je ne pense pas, pourquoi ? »

Elle prit alors conscience que les yeux de la jeune fille, qui parut brièvement déçue, ne la regardaient que peu, inspectant mine de rien chaque détail de la maison et du jardin, mais qu'ils ne rataient aucun de ses mouvements : quand elle bougea légèrement le pied droit sans y penser, les yeux de la fille se posèrent dessus et s'y attardèrent une fraction de seconde avant de revenir sur Kairi.

« Je vois... mais toi, tu ne vis pas ici ?

-Non, j'ai été embauchée pour la journée. »

La fille cligna des yeux.

« Embauchée ?

-Pour entretenir le jardin, précisa Kairi. Je vais devoir y retourner, d'ailleurs. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ou tu veux que j'aille chercher Ifalna ? »

La fille ignora sa question.

« Quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici avant ?

-Avant Ifalna ? Je suppose, mais elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivée il y a longtemps... Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier ? »

La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête.

« En fait, pas vraiment, précisa-t-elle. Je voulais seulement voir où il vivait. »

Elle baissa les yeux, mais Kairi eut le temps de voir un éclair de tristesse traverser son regard. Elle décida poliment de ne pas insister.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Xion...

-Xion ? Enchantée. Je suis Kairi ! »

Elle releva les yeux, paraissant décontenancée. Peut-être avait-elle entendu parler d'elle... En tant que fille (adoptive) du maire, Kairi recevait souvent ce genre de regard.

« Oh, alors c'est... murmura-t-elle si doucement que Kairi douta l'avoir entendue.

-Pardon ?

-Oh... rien, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

-Hum... hésita Kairi, un peu embarrassée et ne sachant plus quoi dire maintenant que les présentations étaient faites, est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? Qui cherches-tu ?

-En fait, je venais seulement voir l'endroit cher au cœur d'un ancien habitant de cet île. Il s'appelait Sora. »

Sora ?

Kairi n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un portant un tel nom, et pourtant ce nom résonna dans son cœur. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'était figée, comme incertaine de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« C'était un garçon qui vivait ici, précisa Xion. Il est parti maintenant. Mais... » Elle lui jeta un regard perçant que Kairi ne remarqua pas. « ...tu le connaissais, non ?

-...non, je... » bafouilla Kairi.

Elle déglutit. Y avait-elle quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié ? Sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'avança et tendit les mains vers la jeune fille, touchant ses épaules.

« Qui est-ce ? De qui parles-tu ? »

La fille se contenta de la regarder avec une stupeur innocente, causant Kairi d'insister plus fermement.

« De qui parles-tu ? Qui est Sora ? »

A sa grande surprise, un sourire en coin vint orner le visage si étrangement familier de Xion. Elle ne tenta pas de se dégager.

« Tu as oublié ? »

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans méchanceté aucune : elle ne la raillait pas, ne la blâmait pas, ne la méprisait pas. En fait, elle paraissait étrangement contente avec la situation, dissimulant à peine son excitation.

« Kairi ! Tu as bientôt fini ? »

L'appel provenait de l'arrière de la maison. Ifalna s'impatientait. Kairi laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond, mais elle _devait_ parler avec cette fille, et elle avait peur de la voir disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparue quand elle aurait le dos tourné.

« Écoute, fit-elle d'une voix basse mais pressante, je dois retourner travailler. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on discute quand j'aurais fini ? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te demander. C'est important... je crois.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit Xion, manifestement ravie. Je t'attendrai, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! »

Kairi haussa les sourcils devant ce changement soudain d'attitude.

« Euh... bien, alors... pourquoi ne pas se donner rendez-vous sur la petite île, à six heures ? On sera tranquille, il n'y aura personne. Tu sais comment t'y rendre ? »

Xion hocha la tête.

« Très bien, alors... A tout à l'heure, hésita Kairi. Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? Excuse-moi de t'imposer ça, mais je dois absolument te parler.

-A propos de Sora ? »

Kairi hocha à son tour la tête.

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne pourrai pas te dire où il est si tu le cherches... Je... ne pense pas le connaître, alors si tu espères des informations...

-Ce n'est pas grave, coupa la fille. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Puis, avec un sourire timide, elle recula d'un pas et ajouta :

« J'ai hâte de te parler, moi aussi ! »

Elle disparut par le portillon, laissant Kairi seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

La journée s'écoula avec lenteur. Troublée par des pensées obscures, elle parvint à peine à rester concentrée ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ifalna qui lui permit avec un soupir de partir une demi-heure plus tôt. Kairi la salua rapidement et se hâta de prendre le chemin de la plage.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que la mystérieuse jeune fille soit au rendez-vous. Elle savait qu'elle savait quelque chose.

Sora... Un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Cependant, elle avait la sensation que ce nom menait à quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu, quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Était-ce quelque chose en rapport avec les événements de l'année dernière ? Contrairement aux autres habitants, elle se souvenait que l'île avait été engloutie par les Ténèbres, bien que ses souvenirs en soient flous. Elle avait été visée, découvrant son statut de Princesse de Cœur. Mais de valeureux guerriers avaient combattu pour restaurer l'ordre. Seul Riku était resté en arrière, mais elle était certaine qu'il trouverait le chemin du retour. Néanmoins, quelque chose la tracassait toujours, la poussant à observer avec insistance l'horizon dans l'attente d'une chose qu'elle ignorait, et elle avait le sentiment que « Sora » était la clé de ce mystère.

La jeune fille ne croisa personne sur le sentier ensablé menant à la plage. De même, la petite île était déserte : son bateau fut le seul amarré au petit quai construit de planches de bois. Les enfants qui venaient jouer sur l'île étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, et elle apprécia quelques instants la fraîcheur de l'air et le chant des vagues avant de se mettre à la recherche de Xion.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Une petite silhouette se détachait au loin dans la lumière déclinante du jour, une silhouette familière assise sur l'arbre Paopou. Était-ce _lui_? Était-ce celui qu'elle cherchait ? Elle se précipita sans hésiter, manquant glisser sur les planches recouvertes de sable qui menaient au minuscule îlot où poussait l'arbre Paopou.

Puis elle s'arrêta net.

Ce n'était pas celui à qui elle s'était attendue, bien qu'elle ne savait pas trop bien qui elle avait espéré rencontrer, et ses maigres espoirs s'évanouirent aussitôt. Assise sur le tronc, plongée dans la contemplation de l'océan sous le crépuscule, Xion lui tournait le dos. Elle tourna la tête vers elle à son approche et la gratifia d'un léger sourire.

« Oh, tu es venue ! »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton surpris et soulagé comme si elle en avait douté.

« Bien sûr ! J'avais dit que je viendrai, non ? Tu n'étais pas en train de m'attendre ? »

Xion haussa les épaules. Elle se laissa glisser du tronc de l'arbre, et lui fit face, son sourire timide toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir assez d'importance pour toi pour que tu viennes ici. »

Prise au dépourvu, Kairi haussa les sourcils. Quelle idée !

Ne sachant que répondre, elle préféra changer de sujet et aller droit au but.

« Alors, hésita-t-elle, le cœur battant, que sais-tu de lui ?

-De Sora ?

-Oui. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais te parler.

-Pourtant, tu dis ne pas le connaître ? En quoi est-ce si important pour toi ? »

Xion avait dit ces mots d'un ton toujours aussi aimable, son léger sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, pourtant, mais ce n'était peut-être que son imagination, il lui semblait que luisait une lueur de défi au cœur de ses yeux calmes. Les mèches des deux filles se balançaient doucement dans la brise marine et le crépuscule baignait leurs visages de couleurs douces.

« Je pense, oui », répliqua Kairi sans tenter de cacher son excitation.

C'était la même sensation que la veille de leur départ en radeau, un an auparavant. Son cœur battait la chamade, mais elle ignorait pourquoi.

« Je pense avoir oublié quelque chose, continua-t-elle, quelque chose de très important. Tu sais... » Elle hésita. Xion pourrait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Et c'était plutôt personnel. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait envie de soulager son cœur. « Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu as surgi, tu as parlé de ce dénommé Sora, et ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je pense qu'il a un lien avec cette sensation. »

Elle se tut, un peu embarrassée. L'autre fille devait penser qu'elle délirait.

En fait, Xion la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, et son sourire avait glissé de son visage. Elle arborait un air neutre et sérieux, en contraste total avec son attitude jusqu'alors.

« Tu sais... Je voulais te rencontrer, Kairi. »

Elle fit un pas en avant.

Quelque chose que Kairi ne put identifier traversa alors son esprit.

C'était étrange. Comme si une partie de sa mémoire qu'elle ne connaissait pas, quelque chose de perdu et d'enfoui, lié à ce Sora et comprenant, contrairement à elle, toute la situation, s'était emparée de son être et de ses sentiments. Kairi s'entendit demander :

« As-tu un message de sa part ? »

Ce qui ne faisait aucun sens pour elle, mais qui pourtant sortit naturellement de sa bouche.

Xion réagit à peine. Un frémissement des lèvres, une imperceptible inclination des sourcils. Pourtant, voilà que son expression avait revêtu une certaine suffisance.

« Le prince que tu attends n'existe plus », dit-elle avec assurance.

Kairi cligna des yeux.

« Hein ? » fit-elle, songeant avoir mal entendu.

L'expression de Xion, baignée dans les lumières agonisantes du soleil, son visage à la similarité inconnue, ses mèches noires qui fouettaient ses joues sous le vent lui inspiraient à présent une sorte de malaise.

« Le prince que tu attends n'existe plus, répéta la fille en risquant brièvement un sourire timide qui ne la rassura pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? N'es-tu pas une princesse ? Alors il est le prince. Mais il a été défié, et il a perdu. Il a cédé sa place à présent. »

Kairi se tendit aussitôt, faisant un pas en arrière.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Cette fille savait qu'elle était une Princesse de Cœur ? Comment... ?

Était-elle une ennemie ? Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais... Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de ne pas venir la rencontrer dans ce lieu désert.

Xion parut légèrement perplexe, comme si elle ne comprenait pas le trouble et la méfiance de Kairi.

« Sora ne reviendra pas, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton où émergeait l'impatience.

-Où est-il ? » exigea Kairi.

Des bribes de souvenirs oubliés, flous, anciens ou récents, surgirent devant ses yeux. Le nom de Sora fit remonter un flot de sentiments, de pensées et de paroles.

Xion haussa les épaules, leva les mains en un geste d'impuissance avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as dit...

-J'ai dit que je savais qu'il avait habité là. Je ne sais pas où il est. Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que parce que son existence a été oubliée, même de toi, et parce qu'il ne reviendra pas, il n'existe plus. Le monde l'a oublié. Il a été vaincu, il ne se relèvera pas. »

Elle souriait toujours, la regardant avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'adoration, mais qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« J'ai gagné la bataille. Tout comme cela avait été prévu avant même ma naissance. C'est la raison de mon existence. Je suis lui maintenant.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Kairi qui sentait la colère monter. Comment peux-tu être lui ? »

Elle serra les poings mais la sécheresse de sa réponse ne semblait pas troubler le moins du monde cette étrange fille. Celle-ci répliqua aussitôt :

« Tu cherches Sora, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'est plus là. Tout le monde l'a oublié, même son propre foyer.

-Non, c'est faux ! »

Xion parut décontenancée.

« Pour-pourquoi ? »

Kairi voulut s'exclamer qu'elle, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et attendait son retour, mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Elle détestait mentir, et n'était-ce pas un mensonge ? Bien qu'une vague sensation de reconnaissance perce dans ce nom, le nom de Sora n'évoquait que des images floues dans sa mémoire.

« ...Riku », souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer, coincée sur cette Île perdue entre les mondes, qu'il soit en mesure de conserver le souvenir de Sora et de lui venir en aide.

« Riku », répéta Xion.

Son expression s'était assombrie. Elle paraissait mécontente pour la première fois, et elle détourna le regard.

« Il... Il m'a dit des choses horribles. Et il a trahi Sora. Il m'a trahie.

-Ça ... ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »

Kairi ne savait pas de quoi parlait l'autre fille, mais s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que Riku n'avait pas trahi Sora. Elle entreprit de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle le devait.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, commença Kairi avec prudence, mais si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois nous aider. Rends-nous Sora. Tu dis que tu es lui, qu'il a été oublié, mais c'est faux, parce que même si je ne me souviens plus de celui qui porte ce nom, je me souviens en revanche qu'il ne s'agit pas de toi. »

Le regard de Xion revint sur elle et elle risqua à nouveau un sourire timide, mais son regard était distant.

« Ils disent que je le suis. Si ses souvenirs sont en moi, je suis son héritage. J'ai toute sa vie en lui, ses souvenirs, joies et peines... J'aime ce qu'il aimait, je déteste ce qu'il détestait, je ressens ce qu'il ressentait... Ne suis-je pas lui ? »

Kairi recula d'un pas, l'observant sans parvenir à masquer l'effroi qui naissait en elle. Cette fille... était-elle folle ? Que se passait-il ?

« C'est ça ! J'ai gagné la bataille, je suis lui maintenant, je suis Sora », répéta-t-elle.

Elle avait le regard vague, fixé droit devant elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, comme pour se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle racontait. Il émanait d'elle une aura étrange et inhospitalière. Les instincts de Kairi la pressaient de quitter les lieux sur-le-champ, mais elle se contint. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être seulement folle... il devait y avoir une autre explication. Elle savait quelque chose concernant Sora et il fallait qu'elle résolve ce mystère.

Résolue, elle choisit ses mots avec soin.

« Donc... tu veux dire que... tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Tu as ses souvenirs, non ? »

Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu'il lui fallait prendre au mot ce que l'étrange jeune fille racontait, mais elle devait bien commencer quelque part.

Xion, cependant, ne fit pas mine de l'avoir entendue, bien que ses yeux retournèrent sur son visage.

« Toi, je me souviens de toi. Tu es celle qu'il aimait.

-Hein ? »

Kairi écarquilla les yeux. Il était vrai que ce nom engendrait en elle une sensation de douceur et de chaleur, mais...

« Je veux dire, quels sentiments ce nom éveille-t-il en toi ? demanda brusquement Xion, le regard soudainement pétillant.

-Heu... » Kairi rougit un peu et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait envie de rétorquer que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, mais elle décida de prendre son mal en patience et de jouer le jeu. « Quelque chose de doux et de chaud », répondit-elle avec sincérité.

C'était vrai, que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Mais ça l'irritait un peu d'avoir dû se dévoiler davantage. Xion hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Comme une sensation d'espoir, non ? C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ? »

Avait-elle répondu juste ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Xion avait en tête : elle semblait aux anges, comme si elle avait du mal à réprimer son excitation, et Kairi fit un pas en arrière sans la quitter du regard.

« Je vois. Je ressens la même chose ! »

Xion s'avança soudainement vers elle, sourire aux lèvres sur lequel le crépuscule déposait des ombres lugubres.

« Je suis contente, c'est exactement ce que je pensais. Tout s'accorde comme il le faut, je suis si heureuse ! »

Elle serra les mains sur son cœur et se pencha en avant.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai eu assez de chance pour te retrouver... »

Xion l'observait maintenant avec une expression proche de l'idolâtrie, ignorant apparemment la stupeur et la méfiance qui recouvraient le visage de Kairi. Celle-ci laissa échapper une exclamation quand Xion s'empara soudainement de ses mains et les serra entre les siennes.

« Kairi, je... Je suis revenue ! Tout va bien maintenant. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être venue plus tôt... Beaucoup de choses se sont passées et... Mais je suis là maintenant ! »

Kairi cligna des yeux. L'autre fille n'était qu'à un pas d'elle, si proche que Kairi pouvait même voir son reflet dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Xion baissa d'un ton, comme sur le point de faire une confession.

« Je savais que tu m'attendais, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Tu m'as beaucoup manquée. » Un rosissement recouvrit ses joues tandis qu'elle plongeait un regard plein d'espoir dans les yeux de Kairi qui ne savait que répondre. « Tu sais, je... Quand j'errais dans les Ténèbres, quand j'étais perdue, c'était ton souvenir qui m'a permis de tenir bon et d'avancer. Je ne m'en serais jamais sortie sans toi ! »

Kairi se sentit rougir à son tour et elle voulut l'interrompre, mais Xion continua, le ton vibrant d'adoration.

« Tu es vraiment extraordinaire, tu sais ? Je suis si heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de te connaître ! Je veux dire... Je veux dire, je t'aime, tu sais ? Plus que quiconque au monde ! »

Xion la regardait avec espoir, attendant manifestement une réponse de sa part, serrant toujours les mains de Kairi entre les siennes. Elle semblait complètement différente de la jeune fille d'un peu plus tôt.

Ses joues retrouvant leur couleur naturelle, Kairi la dévisagea. Il faisait sombre, et un vent frais s'était levé, tourbillonnant autour d'elles et faisant bruire le feuillage de l'arbre Paopou au-dessus d'elles, unique son venant briser le silence. Kairi se sentit soudain très seule.

Tentant de maîtriser ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, elle demanda avec prudence :

« Je suis désolée mais tu dois faire erreur. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrées. »

Le sourire de Xion se figea mais elle répliqua sur le même ton enthousiaste :

« Bien sûr que si ! Je suis Sora ! »

Kairi tressaillit quand la fille leva la main et la posa sur sa joue d'un geste timide.

« Tu te souviens de notre promesse ? Celle d'aller explorer le monde par-delà l'océan ? »

Le sang de Kairi se glaça. Comment cette fille connaissait-elle quelque chose comme cela ? Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne. Se pourrait-il qu'elle possédait vraiment les souvenirs de... ? Non, c'était impossible. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait croisé Riku. Peut-être lui en avait-il parlé ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Xion. Celle-ci sourit plus largement.

« Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas, jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Sa main caressa sa joue. « Je suis si heureuse... d'être de retour, d'avoir la chance de te revoir... »

Alors que Xion s'avançait encore, sur le point de faire disparaître tout espace entre elles, Kairi reprit ses esprits en sentant le souffle de la jeune fille sur son visage. Elle arracha sa main de celle de Xion et recula d'un pas.

« Tu n'es pas Sora », murmura-t-elle, le visage défait.

* * *

Xion observa la jeune fille se dérober devant elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, laissa retomber sa main. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver... N'était-elle pas Sora désormais ? Elle avait accompli son devoir, elle avait accepté sa destinée, elle était devenue lui, Xemnas le lui avait assuré. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et avait beaucoup perdu pour en arriver là. Elle avait pensé qu'elle trouverait enfin sa place dans le Monde, en volant certes celle d'un autre, mais pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle se souvenait de Kairi, c'étaient les souvenirs les plus forts qui la composaient. Il était vrai que tous ces souvenirs qui n'avaient pas toujours été les siens étaient encore flous, comme plongés dans un brouillard. Mais une image marquait son cœur, perçant ce brouillard, celle d'une fille rayonnante d'espoir et de bonté. Des souvenirs aux émotions si puissantes qu'ils lui faisaient parfois mal : Sora avait dû beaucoup l'aimer. Ces sentiments l'avaient d'abord beaucoup perturbée, puis elle avait appris à les accepter et à les chérir tel un talisman, même si pour elle, Kairi évoquait plus une idée abstraite de pureté et d'innocence qu'une personne en chair et en os. La retrouver devant elle... elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Elle était seulement venue par curiosité, pour satisfaire cette attraction qu'elle ressentait pour cette île. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses pas l'y avaient guidée, mais elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Désormais, les souvenirs du Porteur de Keyblade tombé résonnant en elle, elle en comprenait la raison. La chaleur que dégageait ces Îles, c'était celle du foyer familial. La place qui lui était attribuée dans ce Monde, qu'elle avait usurpée à l'autre Porteur en même temps que ses souvenirs... Même si elle appartenait à l'Organisation, elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'un jour elle puisse y revenir. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité ?

 _Tu n'es pas Sora._

« Je vois », parvint-elle à articuler en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

Sa voix tremblante trahissait son cœur blessé. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine. Un sentiment nouveau, un de plus, mais un dont elle se serait volontiers passé.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue. Devant la maison de Sora – sa maison – elle avait interagi avec cette habitante. Xion s'était sentie toute étrange à sa vue – son cœur s'était emballé, quelque chose avait bondi dans le creux de son estomac et un sentiment d'espoir, quelque chose qu'on ne ressentait que très rarement dans les ténèbres d'Illusiopolis, avait fleuri dans les tréfonds de son être. Quelques autres sensations s'étaient également échappées de la masse informe de souvenirs qui la composait, qu'elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour les identifier clairement. Et puis la fille s'était identifiée, et elle avait compris. Cette image d'amour, de bonté et d'innocence, désormais dotée d'un visage, se tenait devant elle. L'un des liens qui l'attachait au Monde.

Elle avait aussi songé avec tristesse et une pointe de jalousie que Sora avait dû avoir beaucoup de chance pour connaître quelqu'un à qui vouer des sentiments aussi forts, mais aussi beaucoup de malchance pour ne plus jamais avoir la possibilité de la revoir. Mais elle avait chassé cette pensée de sa tête quand Kairi lui avait proposé de se rencontrer plus tard.

Et Xion l'avait attendue, bien entendu, sans se soucier de l'Organisation qui était sans doute en train de la chercher, assise sous l'arbre Paopou en tripotant le tissu de son manteau avec une pointe d'excitation. Elle avait alors été certaine que c'était la preuve de son existence, la preuve de sa place au sein du Monde, de son acceptation, parce qu'une humaine, une fille de la Lumière, la reconnaissait, l'acceptait, l'aimait peut-être. Elle n'était plus un être sans but ni existence... Et elle avait été acceptée par celle pour qui elle portait les sentiments les plus forts et les plus étranges qui échappaient à sa compréhension mais non à sa curiosité, et qu'il lui tardait de pouvoir explorer.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu. A sa grande surprise, Kairi l'avait rejetée. Un désappointement cruel lui serra le cœur. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver... N'était-elle pas Sora ?

Xion releva les yeux, et réalisa que Kairi l'observait avec un mélange de crainte et de gêne, ne sachant apparemment que faire et n'osant pas l'approcher.

Oh non... Elle l'avait effrayée.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, horrifiée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Je voulais seulement... »

Elle recula d'un pas, se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elle n'arrivait plus à maîtriser le flux de ses émotions. Finalement, elle s'était méprise. Peut-être ne méritait-elle pas sa place dans ce monde. Ce n'était pas la sienne pour commencer. Peut-être ferait-elle mieux de la rendre ?

« Je voulais juste... une place dans le cœur des gens... »

Xion avait parlé si bas qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que Kairi l'ait comprise, aussi tressaillit-elle quand celle-ci fit un pas brusque dans sa direction.

« Non, ce n'est pas... ! » s'exclama-t-elle, toute trace de peur et de méfiance envolée de son visage.

Elle tendit la main vers elle mais se figea à mi-chemin.

« Écoute, reprit-elle d'un ton plus calme mais pressant, je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais... »

Xion la dévisagea entre ses mains, n'osant bouger. Kairi semblait rassembler ses pensées.

« Je suis prête à t'écouter. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut, dit-elle gentiment. Mais... Tu peux laisser tomber, tu sais ? Mes souvenirs sont assez flous, mais je sais que tu n'es pas Sora... »

Xion écarquilla les yeux. Une impression étrange lui serra la poitrine et elle laissa retomber ses mains. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir tout juste été trahie.

« Mais...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écouterai jusqu'au bout ! », répéta Kairi. La lueur d'espoir était réapparue dans ses yeux et elle fit un pas vers elle avec un petit sourire optimiste. « Je ne te jugerai pas, je n'en parlerai à personne ! N'aie pas peur ! »

Pourquoi, pourquoi s'approchait-elle d'elle maintenant ? Xion la dévisagea la bouche entrouverte, et tressaillit quand la jeune fille plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Pourquoi la regardait-elle ainsi, de ce regard si plein d'espoir ?

« Mais si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois me le dire, poursuivit-elle d'un ton aimable. Où est Sora ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi... - elle hésita - pourquoi dis-tu qu'il ne reviendra pas ? »

Xion s'efforça de lui sourire pour masquer la tempête d'émotions contraires qui naissaient en elle. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine. C'était si douloureux.

« Mais... Ils disaient que j'étais Sora... », bafouilla-t-elle.

L'emprise de Kairi s'accentua alors qu'elle serra ses épaules.

« Qui ? s'enquit-elle sans cacher l'impatience qui pointait dans sa voix. Qui t'as-dit ça ? Xion ? »

A court de mot, Xion eut un mouvement de recul. Kairi se reprit et demanda encore :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Xion ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la dévisager avec de grands yeux. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et d'elle-même. Tout ceci était encore nouveau, c'était trop pour elle. Que devait-elle dire, que devait-elle faire ? Bien sûr, il était impensable de lui raconter toute la vérité.

Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait.

Devant son silence, Kairi fit une moue désappointée, puis se recula légèrement, sans lâcher ses épaules, mais de façon à lui laisser plus d'espace. Elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas grave, déclara finalement Kairi, changeant de tactique. Il commence à faire sombre – y a-t-il des gens qui t'attendent ? »

Elle disait vrai. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une mince auréole à l'horizon dont les quelques lueurs effleuraient encore leurs visages, accentuant les ombres qui les recouvraient peu à peu. Xion secoua la tête, mentant. Dans un moment pareil, l'Organisation était la dernière chose qu'elle avait en tête. Tout se bousculait en un amas confus dans son esprit, et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à réfléchir, pourquoi tout était si compliqué...

Kairi lui sourit, ce qui laissa Xion perplexe devant ce changement d'humeur. Les humains étaient vraiment étranges.

« Veux-tu venir chez moi ? On pourra en discuter tranquillement autour d'un thé ! », s'écria-t-elle, retrouvant son ton plein d'entrain. Elle lâcha ses épaules et s'empara des mains gantées de Xion, les serra entre les siennes, avant de la lâcher avec un regard d'excuse quand celle-ci se déroba. « Ah désolée... Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de situation... Je n'ai jamais eu d'invité à m'occuper non plus, alors j'espère que tu me pardonneras si je commets un impair.

-Kairi... »

C'était évident que la jeune fille se forçait à être aimable, non ? Pourquoi serait-elle gentille avec elle ? Elle n'était même pas humaine, elle avait tenté de la tromper, et elle lui avait fait peur.

Xion fondit en larmes.

« Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. Je suis désolée !

-Xion ?! »

En un instant, Kairi fut là, franchissant la distance qui les séparait, et la serrait contre elle, mais Xion s'en rendit à peine compte. Elle ne parvenait plus à maîtriser ses émotions, tout était trop douloureux pour elle, comment les humains pouvaient-ils le supporter... Elle laissa ses larmes couler sans se soucier de garder sa dignité, s'agrippant au t-shirt de Kairi.

« Je t'ai effrayée ! articula-t-elle entre deux hoquets. Je... Je... »

Kairi devait la trouver incroyablement gamine, mais elle se contenta de la serrer contre elle sans un mot, la soutenant de ses bras. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de main la morve qui coulait de son nez et enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Kairi.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider, je suis désolée... », marmonna-t-elle quand ses larmes lui permirent de s'exprimer.

Elle recommençait à bafouiller. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et sa tête lui semblait vide.

« Je voulais juste... je ne sais pas qui je suis ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Kairi ne fit aucun commentaire et la serra davantage contre elle, murmurant des paroles apaisantes.

« Tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

La chaleur humaine contre son visage et contre son corps la distrayait. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette chaleur, et ce n'était pas si désagréable, contrairement à tout ce que Saïx pouvait bien raconter. Maladroitement, timidement, elle passa ses bras autour du dos de Kairi, retournant l'étreinte.

« Désolée, murmura celle-ci tout contre son oreille. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Elle avait trop de respect pour elle pour la laisser s'accuser de la sorte, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Toute cette situation était un désastre complet. Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici.

Kairi, inconsciente de ses pensées, lui tapota le dos.

« Allez calme-toi... On va allez s'asseoir quelque part, et tu vas tout me raconter, d'accord ? »

Xion sourit tristement entre ses larmes.

« Tu es trop gentille.

-Hein ? »

Xion se déroba, s'arrachant doucement à son emprise, et recula d'un pas. Kairi la laissa faire, respectant sa volonté, l'observant avec curiosité.

Xion soupira, s'essuya les joues d'une main gantée en évitant le regard interrogateur posé sur elle.

« C'est dommage, j'aurais vraiment voulu... Mais on ne peut rien y faire. Tu as raison après tout, je ne suis pas Sora », dit-elle d'un ton un peu amer.

 _Je suis une marionnette. C'est pour cela que j'ai été créée. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?_

« J'ai juste essayé de tromper tout le monde. Et je me suis si bien trompée moi-même... »

 _...que j'ai oublié que je ma place n'a jamais été ici. Pas dans la Lumière._

Xion la regarda droit dans les yeux. Kairi lui renvoya un regard intrigué et un peu perplexe.

« Merci pour tout, dit-elle, sincèrement. Et désolée de m'être trompée. Je vais te laisser tranquille, tu ne me reverras plus. »

Kairi secoua la tête.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Tu dois me dire... !

-Sora a beaucoup de chance, la coupa-t-elle. Et je t'envie. Et je te respecte beaucoup, alors je préfère te donner un conseil : ne l'attends pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. »

-Attends ! s'écria Kairi, avec pour la première fois une pointe de désespoir dans la voix. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Qui es-tu ?

-Adieu. »

Les Ténèbres l'engloutirent. En une fraction de seconde, le paysage paisible et nocturne des Îles disparut. Elle eut le temps de voir Kairi bondir vers elle, l'air désespéré, avant que le portail ne se referme.

Contemplant les Ténèbres tourbillonnantes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue le long du chemin silencieux menant à Illusiopolis, Xion laissa échapper un petit rire vide, autre conséquence de ses émotions instables. Cet endroit, ça lui convenait mieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'était celui où elle était à sa place. Comment avait-elle pu se méprendre au point de croire sincèrement qu'elle serait acceptée dans le monde de la Lumière, qu'elle méritait une vie normale ? Elle n'était pas Sora, juste le réceptacle de son pouvoir.

Elle contempla ses mains. Elle n'avait rien pu dire à Kairi. Elle avait juste réussi à l'inquiéter et à lui faire avoir de la pitié pour elle. Enfin, peut-être que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la revoir.

Même si elle était celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.


End file.
